The day it all begins
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Ukai pensait mener une petite vie tranquille, mais un jour son monde bascula et il se retrouva embarqué dans une histoire qui le dépassa complètement. [UA loup-garous/vampires] Avec l'apparition de nombreux personnages ... Je ne vais pas tous les citer, histoire de ne pas tout spoiler.
1. Prologue

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: The day it all begins

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note:  
J'ai tendance à bien adorer les UA avec les loup-garous et les vampires alors je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire quelque chose dessus. J'ai bien réfléchi et tout, j'espère arriver au bout de mon idée, mais je ne peux pas promettre de poster aussi rapidement que mes autres fictions. Mais bon, je me dis que si quelqu'un est motivé par cet UA, il pourra soit en écrire d'autres fictions, soit il pourra me rejoindre sur le forum de Rp où je suis (Rp-with-you), pour Rp dessus!En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue!

* * *

 **Prologue** :

Ukai s'était aventuré un peu loin dans la forêt, mais c'était l'époque des champignons et s'il voulait en trouver suffisamment pour en cuisiner, il ne pouvait pas se contenter des lieux faciles d'accès. Il avait abandonné le sentier pour s'enfoncer dans les recoins les mieux cacher. Il connaissait pas mal de coins sympathiques grâce à son grand-père. Quand Keishin était petit, ils y allaient ensemble presque tous les weekend quand c'était la période. Après, avec le temps, ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue. Ils avaient tous les deux un sacré caractère qui les poussait à se disputer très rapidement.

\- Oh, S'exclama-t-il en apercevant ce qui ressemblait à un bolet vraiment magnifique. Il ne fut même pas déçu une fois qu'il eut en main et qu'il l'eut examiné en détail. Avec un peu de chance, il venait de trouver le coin parfait.

Un craquement le fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas les légers craquements naturels dont il avait l'habitude quand il venait en forêt. Quelque chose de plus gros semblait être dans les parages. Un humain ? Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été suivi et il l'aurait entendu depuis longtemps de toute façon. Il fit volte face pour se retrouver face à la forêt vide. Aucun être vivant. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à chercher.

Un nouveau craquement retentit mais cette fois dans la direction opposée. Il fronça les sourcils. Ces craquements étaient vraiment étranges. Était-ce parce qu'il avait vu un film d'horreur la veille avec son ami qu'il commençait à stresser bêtement ? Le cerveau avait tendance à suréagir au moindre bruit après ce genre de films. Il se sentait vraiment bête et refusa de se retourner.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva projeté au sol, une violente douleur au niveau de l'épaule. Il sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps alors que des pas s'approchaient de lui, lentement, dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que- Il arrêta de réfléchir et se tourna tout doucement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le museau d'un loup. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près mais celui-ci semblait nettement plus imposant que la moyenne. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage et son haleine fétide. Il n'osait plus bouger, surtout en voyant les crocs que possédait la bête. Il allait se faire déchiqueter.

Un puissant hurlement retentit dans le dos d'Ukai. Ils avaient de la compagnie. Il n'était plus face à un loup mais au moins à deux, voire bien plus, s'il n'était pas dévoré avant que le reste de la meute arrive. Il ne faisait pas le fier. Mais comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec ces monstres ? Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de fuir qu'une patte lui coupa le souffle en s'abattant sur son torse, le coinçant au sol. Il tenta de la repousser mais la mâchoire qui se referma à quelques millimètres de son visage le calma instantanément. Le loup était en train de jouer avec lui. Ces bêtes étaient-elles si intelligente ? Il ne doutait pas qu'elles étaient loin d'être idiotes, mais de là, à le menacer plutôt que de le tuer, c'était surréaliste.

Fermant les yeux, il espérait que le loup allait en finir rapidement avec lui. Il sentit les dents de la bête effleurer la peau de son cou. Il commençait à appréhender la douleur, serrant ses poings, avant d'entendre un bruit d'impact étouffé. Il se sentit soudainement plus léger, comme si le loup l'avait lâché. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressant. A côté de lui, le loup qui l'avait attaqué était en train de se débattre avec un autre loup. Deux autres firent leur apparition, s'approchant de ceux qui se battaient. Ukai jugea chacune des bêtes. Elles semblaient toute intéressée par celle qui l'avait attaqué, l'ignorant complètement.

C'était sa chance.

Bondissant sur ses jambes, il manqua de tomber au sol, la peur rendant celles-ci aussi molles que des guimauves. Mais c'était aussi cette peur qui lui donna les dernières forces nécessaires pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il s'élança dans la seule direction libre de toutes bêtes féroces. Même s'il s'éloignait encore de sa voiture, tant qu'il pouvait fuir, il continuait. Il allait vivre. Il devait vivre. A vingt-six ans, il était bien trop jeune pour mourir. Il avait envie de fonder une famille. Il voulait se réconcilier avec son grand-père. Il n'avait pas encore tout expérimenté. Il aurait bien trop de regrets s'il mourait maintenant.

\- Ah!, S'exclama-t-il en se prenant le pied dans une racine, s'écrasant au sol. Il avait mal. Peut-être s'était-il tordu la cheville. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Il devait continuer. Il tenta de se relever mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut un loup passer tranquillement devant lui. Ils l'avaient rattrapé. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'il pourrait s'en tirer. Il avait l'air idiot. Comment un humain pouvait rivaliser avec un loup ? C'était absurde.

Ukai déglutit. Il venait d'entendre un étrangement craquement dans son dos. Un bruit complètement différent de ceux qu'il avait entendu plutôt. C'était forcement un des quatre loups. Il frissonna lorsque de nouveaux retentir. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Un nouveau loup passait devant lui, puis un autre. Les deux s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent, le regardant de leurs yeux dorés. Que se passait-il ?

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Une voix s'éleva dans son dos, remplaçant les étranges craquements. C'était une voix humaine. Ukai crut rêver mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à un jeune homme. C'était un grand garçon, probablement âgé d'à peine vingt ans, châtain, et complètement nu. Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin faisait, à poil, dans la forêt, avec des loups sauvages ? Ceux-ci semblaient être avec lui vu à quel point ils étaient calmes.

Un rêve. C'était forcément un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans une espèce de remake pourri avec un enfant qui avait été élevé par des loups. D'ailleurs où était passé celui qui l'avait attaqué ? Et n'y avait-il pas trois loups autour de lui l'instant d'avant ?

\- Hm. Bon ok, le vieux, calmons-nous.

Le vieux ? Qui était-ce gamin qui osait le traiter de vieux ? Il n'avait même pas trente ans, il n'était pas encore vieux. Il ne pensait même pas avoir fait la moitié de sa vie alors comment pouvait-il être vieux ?

\- Je sais que c'est dur à avaler comme situation, mais il est parti et tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
\- Tu oses m'appeler le vieux et tu me tutoies après ? Où est le respect, gamin ?  
\- Ah, ben je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue.

L'air inquiet du jeune garçon se transforma en une espèce de grimace hautaine qui déplut fortement au décoloré. Il avait très envie de lui dire sa façon de penser et de le remette à sa place, mais en repensant à la situation, Ukai n'était pas en position de force.

\- Tch, on veut bien te proposer de te ramener chez toi-  
\- Attends, t'es blessé ?

Ukai nota enfin la plaie qu'avait le garçon au niveau de la cuisse. Cela ressemblait à une méchante morsure qu'il fallait traiter sans attendre. L'hôpital était loin d'ici mais c'était le seul endroit qui pourrait apporter les bons soins au garçon. Et même si Ukai ne se voyait pas trimbaler un jeune à poil avec lui, il n'allait pas le laisser dans la forêt blessé. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à quelqu'un en danger.

\- On s'en fiche!  
\- Mais non, si tu ne la traites pas maintenant, ça va s'infecter-  
\- Oi, je suis un loup-garou, je vais guérir.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Au début, on pensait que tu étais un chasseur mais dans le doute, on t'a protégé. Ce serait con qu'un innocent trouve la mort à cause d'un connard. Et on a bien fait. T'as rien d'un chasseur... Au contraire, tu fais pitié, là.

S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait frappé. Ce gamin lui tapait sur le système à lui parler comme ça.

\- Bon, on va faire simple. Avec mes deux potes, on est des loup-garous. Celui qui t'a attaqué aussi. En prime c'est notre ennemi et on était à sa poursuite. Donc-  
\- Oi, oi, je veux bien des explications mais arrête de me prendre pour un con.

Ukai se redressa, ne sentant plus qu'une vague douleur au niveau de la cheville. Son épaule le lançait encore un peu, mais à priori, il n'avait rien de cassé. Il avait eu une chance folle, même si toute cette histoire lui semblait n'être qu'un mauvais rêve. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller. Mais la douleur avait été bien trop réelle pour que ce ne soit que son imagination.

\- Je-

Le garçon s'interrompit brusquement, grimaçant. Ukai le regarda, haussant un sourcil avant de le voir basculer vers lui. Il l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse tomber au sol et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un gémissement de surprise sortir. Le garçon avait une horrible lacération dans le dos. Pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes. Le décoloré se retourna vers les deux autres loups mais tout ce qu'il aperçut fut deux autres garçons, encore une fois, nus.

Deux explications étaient possibles. Soit il était en train d'halluciner, soit il faisait vraiment face à des loup-garous qui venaient de reprendre forme humaine. Aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, c'était la deuxième explication qui semblait le mieux coller à la situation actuelle.

\- Ok, tout va bien. Prends sur toi, mon pauvre vieux, Marmonna-t-il avant de s'approcher des deux autres, portant le garçon évanoui comme une princesse.  
\- Bon, je l'emmène à l'hop-  
\- Non, non, pas l'hôpital! C'est pas bon pour nous!  
\- Mais ça va pas la tête! t'as vu dans quel état, il est-  
\- Demain y aura plus rien! Ou presque!

Ukai jeta un coup d'oeil à celui qui avait les cheveux blancs et qui n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis le début. Celui-ci se contenta d'approuver les dires de l'autre et le décoloré sentit qu'il était tombé sur une belle bande de demeurés. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser des gamins à poil dans la forêt, encore moins quand un était aussi grièvement blessé. Il les entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture, leur confiant quelques vêtements qu'il avait dans sa voiture en cas de besoin. Il n'en avait pas assez pour trois et confia une couverture au dernier.

\- Merci, c'est-  
\- Bon, on ne parle plus, on me laisse réfléchir!

Par chance, aucun n'osa parler pendant tout le trajet. Ukai essaya de digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer, sans pour autant réussir. Il voulait toujours croire à l'hypothèse du rêve, même si celle-ci commençait sérieusement à s'effriter. Il pensa d'abord à aller à l'hôpital mais au vu des réactions des jeunes qu'il avait embarqué dans sa voiture, il avait peur du chaos que cela allait créer. Puis, il pensa à chez lui, mais en pleine ville, cela risquait d'attirer l'attention et il risquait de finir chez les flics. Il n'était pas près à se faire arrêter pour pédophilie, exhibitionnisme, ou il ne savait quel problème dont il ne serait même pas responsable. Soupirant, il sut qu'il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de filer dans la maison de campagne de son grand-père. Celui-ci n'y était pas en ce moment, profitant des rayons de soleil quelques parts dans le sud.

Tout allait bien se passer, voilà ce qu'Ukai tentait de se répéter en boucle. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il en était arrivé là mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois garé, il fit descendre les garçons, laissant le plus grand porter celui qui était évanoui. Par chance, la maison était bien isolée du reste du village, permettant ainsi une intimité parfaite pour ce genre de situation délicate.

\- Essayez de ne rien salir. C'est pas ma maison. Enfin si, mais elle est à mon grand-père quoi! Amenez-le dans la salle de bain, en haut, au fond à gauche!

Lorsqu'ils disparurent tous les trois à l'étage, Ukai laissa échapper un long soupir. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

* * *

Alors, est-ce que le début vous plait ? C'était la meilleure entrée en matière que je pouvais faire. Croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas les seuls personnages que j'ai prévu de faire intervenir, il risque même d'y avoir beaucoup de monde à se taper l'incruste!


	2. 1 - Inexperience

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: The day it all begins

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note:  
Je poste déjà la suite car en fait ça fait un moment que j'ai écris mon prologue et que j'hésitais à le poster. Même si personne ne lit, je trouve ça plus simple pour tout avoir sous les yeux quand je veux revoir certains détails. Je suis bordélique et j'ai peur de m'y perdre dans mes fichiers une fois que j'en aurai écris quelques chapitres.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **1** : **Inexperience**

Installé sur les deux marches en bois de la petite terrasse qui menait à l'entrée, Ukai fumait, pensif. Sa salle de bain était ensanglantée. Il avait failli se faire dévorer par un loup. Et il était en présence de trois adolescents qui prétendaient être des loup-garous dans la maison de son grand-père. Aussi inoffensifs qu'ils pouvaient le paraître, le décoloré se demandait quand même s'il ne devait pas se méfier un peu plus. N'allaient-ils pas le tuer pour avoir découvert leur secret ? La voiture n'était pas loin, il pouvait toujours partir. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui.

\- Impossible de dormir ?

Ukai frissonna en entendant la voix dans son dos. Il la reconnaissait et fut surpris de l'entendre si vite. C'était celle du garçon blessé. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais les deux autres l'étaient aussi, même si c'était nettement moins profond que les marques du châtain. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Il se disait que s'ils avaient voulu le tuer, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Cela faisait plus de douze heures qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et aucun ne s'était montré agressif.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer.  
\- On voit presque plus rien, Confia le garçon en prenant place aux côtés du plus âgé. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil au dos de son interlocuteur, remarquant que les plaies avaient commencé à se refermer. Même s'il ne croyait toujours pas aux loup-garous, en voyant cette vitesse de guérison, il ne pouvait qu'être impressionné. Celle sur la cuisse avait déjà bien cicatrisé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. En ce moment, le garçon portait un pantalon, qu'Ukai lui avait prêté, il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il se doutait qu'elle avait encore du s'améliorer.

\- Tu vois, l'hôpital ça sert à rien pour nous. Ou alors, on est bon pour se faire enfermer et devenir des cobayes.  
\- Tu sembles bien docile d'un coup. Où est passé l'air prétentieux que tu avais lors de notre rencontre ?  
\- Je suis chiant mais je sais quand même quand me tenir. En plus, je te dois bien ça, tu nous as bien aidé.

Ukai acquiesça. Il avait du annuler sa soirée avec Takinoue. Celui-ci avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, pensant qu'il avait la compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme. Son ami ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était de corvée de baby-sitting pour un groupe d'adolescents blessés qui pouvaient se transformer en loups.

\- Si seulement j'étais un alpha.  
\- Hein ?  
\- On commence peut-être au début pour toi, non ?  
\- Avec plaisir car là, ça me dépasse.

En temps normal, Ukai savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas les personnes prétentieuses qui s'amusaient avec les autres. Mais la situation était exceptionnelle et heureusement pour lui, le garçon avait adopté une conduite plus cool.

\- Bon alors le monde que tu connais, tu l'oublies.  
\- Facile à dire.  
\- M'en veux pas, c'est la première fois que je dois expliquer ça à quelqu'un. Pour moi, c'est naturel. J'ai toujours connu ça.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu as toujours été ... un loup ?  
\- Exactement.

Sans plus attendre, le garçon expliqua, en essayant d'être le plus simple possible, comment les loup-garous fonctionnaient. Il commença avec la transformation qui pouvait se faire n'importe quand, pas seulement lors des soirs de pleine lune. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle prenait du temps, qu'elle était douloureuse et qu'il était préférable d'être nu au risque de voir ses vêtements être déchirés. Il parla, ensuite, des sang-purs, nés de loup-garous, et des transformés, ceux qui s'étaient fait mordre. Ukai fut plus que soulagé d'avoir évité ça. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point la vie d'une personne pouvait changer après ça. Il laissa le jeune continuer et celui-ci entra un peu plus dans les détails sur la hiérarchie propre à cette race.

Les plus forts étaient les alpha. Il y en avait un par meute en général et c'était le chef. Mais il y avait des moments où il y en avait plus, comme sa meute actuelle. Certains alphas ne supportent pas d'avoir toute une meute à gérer et préfèrent dépendre d'un autre tout en faisant ce qu'ils veulent de leur côté. Cela peut être très dangereux à gérer. Ce n'était pas le cas de sa meute. Moniwa était l'apha en charge du groupe tandis que Kamasaki était l'alpha le plus fort. Ce dernier était quelqu'un de très impulsif alors il avait laissé Moniwa gérer la meute, surtout vu les autres loups qui pouvaient se montrer assez rebelles dans leur genre.

\- Comme toi, quoi.  
\- Comme moi, ouais.  
\- Mais n'étant pas un alpha, comme tu dis, tu es quoi ?  
\- Un beta.

Cette fois, le garçon expliqua que sous les ordres des alphas, on trouvait les betas. Ils étaient forts mais bien moins que les alpha, surtout quand ceux-ci tiraient leur force de la meute. Après, il y avait les omegas. Ceux-ci étaient à part. C'était des loups qui se retrouvaient sans meute. Soit les nouveaux loups abandonnés par leur créateur, soit des loups qui avaient quitté leur meute ou qui s'étaient fait chasser.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, ta meute a deux alphas, et je viens de récupérer les trois bêtas de ces deux chefs ultra puissants qui risquent de me déchiqueter s'ils nous retrouvent. J'ai bien résumé la situation ?  
\- Perdu. Enfin, Moniwa n'aurait jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un et Kamasaki, une fois qu'on lui explique les choses, y a rien à craindre. Et de toute façon, je suis en charge maintenant.  
\- Mais t'es pas un alpha ?  
\- On devient pas un alpha comme ça. Et puis, ils ont juste disparu. Je ne fais que gérer en attendant leur retour ou qu'on les retrouve. Même si Aone est plus fort, il n'est pas fait pour être un leader. Et Kogane vient tout juste de devenir un loup. Autant dire qu'il est presque aussi inexpérimenté que toi!

Ukai essayait de remettre les informations dans le bon ordre. Aone était le grand aux cheveux blancs qui ne parlait pas. Kogane était tout aussi grand mais blond et surexcité, le genre d'enfants qui posent rapidement problème à toucher à tout ce qu'il ne faut pas. Le décoloré espérait se tromper mais vu comment leur chef temporaire en parlait, il en doutait fortement.

\- Ok, je vois. Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?  
\- Kenji Futakuchi.  
\- Keishin Ukai.

Sans prévenir, Futakuchi bondit de la marche où il était assis pour se relever. Ukai tendit la main, marmonnant un petit "Attention, t'es blessé!" comme pourrait le faire une mère poule. Il avait beau le cacher, il était quelqu'un qui s'attachait vite et s'inquiétait pour un rien après.

\- Tu sais, si ton monde vient de s'écrouler en apprenant l'existence des loups, qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand je vais te parler des vampires.  
\- Tu veux dire les trucs qui dorment le jour et attaquent la nuit ?  
\- Hm. On va dire ça pour faire simple.  
\- Non, me dis rien. J'veux pas savoir!  
\- Trop tard!

Ukai sentait que le plus jeune prenait quand même plaisir à le tourmenter. Ce n'était pourtant pas facile de faire face à tant de nouvelles choses qui venaient bouleverser le monde dans lequel il pensait vivre en paix. En plus, il pourrait quand même le respecter un peu. C'était évident que le décoloré était le plus vieux des quatre.

\- Pour faire simple, ils craignent le jour mais pas autant que dans les livres. Cela les affaiblit un peu. Et pour devenir un vampire, c'est plus compliqué qu'une simple morsure.

Cette fois, Futakuchi n'entra pas dans les détails. Il expliqua juste qu'un traité de paix existait entre les deux clans. Ce traité était censé permettre la cohabitation des trois clans, en incluant les humains. Il était question de ne pas tuer, ni transformer les humains, sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. Par exemple pour se défendre lorsqu'ils étaient attaqués et menacés d'être tués.

\- Et il marche vraiment ce contrat ?  
\- J'aimerai dire oui, mais regarde-nous. Aone a été transformé y a peine quatre ans par ma faute et Kogane s'est trouvé sur la route d'un loup enragé qui avait perdu le contrôle. Heureusement Moniwa l'a sauvé. ...Kogane, pas l'autre loup.

Ukai savait que le loup n'avait pas du connaître une fin agréable. Mais au fond, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme, qui semblait maître de son loup, avait fini par mordre Aone et le transformer ? Cette histoire était intriguante et pourtant, il savait qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire. Il venait d'atterrir dans un monde qui le dépassait et il préférait garder un minimum de distance avec. Et même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, il avait un peu peur de ce qui se cachait derrière cette histoire.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.  
\- Tu te prends pour qui, ma mère ?  
\- Ta baby-sitter. Je n'aurai jamais élevé un enfant aussi chiant que toi.  
\- Tss. Comme si t'étais mieux que moi, le vieux.  
\- Bon au lieu de m'insulter-  
\- C'est toi qui a commencé!  
\- Tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que tu comptes faire pour retrouver tes alphas et qui était ce loup qui m'a attaqué.  
\- Aucune idée.

Haussant un sourcil, le décoloré regardait le garçon qui lui avait tourné le dos et qui jouait avec ses doigts. Il sentit, à ce moment-là, qu'il risquait d'être coincé avec les trois un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Le loup traînait autour de notre repaire et j'ai cru reconnaître l'odeur de Kamasaki sur lui alors on s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Et tu connais la suite. Pour ce qui est de retrouver nos alphas, sans le moindre indice, on est un peu perdus. On a vraiment rien. Et comme je sais qu'ils ne partiraient pas sans rien dire, celui ou ceux qui les ont attaqué sont pas des petits joueurs. Ils ont tout bien planifié.  
\- Super.  
\- Dis pas ça comme si c'était la mort. On va pas rester ici longtemps. On va rentrer chez nous.  
\- Tant que vous êtes blessés, vous restez. Je vous dois bien ça pour m'avoir sauvé.

Étrangement, Ukai n'avait pas envie de les voir partir trop rapidement. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils soient en pleine forme avant de reprendre leur enquête et retrouver les deux qui avaient disparu. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quelle galère, les trois risquaient de se fourrer s'ils partaient encore blessés.

Après quelques minutes à insister longuement, le décoloré finit par motiver le plus jeune à aller se reposer. Il avait prétexté qu'en dormant, il allait guérir plus vite et qu'ainsi, il les verrait partir plus vite. Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir le jeune homme monter dans les tours, il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à un loup enrager.

\- Et maintenant que faire ?, Souffla-t-il en rallumant sa cigarette. Il l'avait éteinte lorsque Kenji était arrivé. Il aimait fumer mais il savait à quel point cela pouvait être nocif alors s'il le pouvait, il évitait de fumer quand il était avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec des enfants.

Soudainement, il repensa à quelque chose qui l'avait marqué quand il était plus jeune. Il hésita longuement avant de se saisir de son téléphone et de composer le numéro d'un ami qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts depuis le temps.

\- Hey, ...yep, c'est moi. ...Hm. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es libre demain ? ...Ouais, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc et je doute que tu veuilles le faire au téléphone... Ok. Ça marche. Ouais, je suis chez mon grand-père. Je t'envoie l'adresse par message.

Ukai savait que c'était risqué et pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

* * *

Ce chapitre est sûrement moins passionnant que le précédent mais je le trouvais important pour bien mettre au clair les informations importantes. Et puis bon, notre pauvre Ukai avait bien besoin d'informations pour comprendre dans quel monde il vient d'atterrir! En tout cas, je vous promets plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant.


	3. 2 - De Charybde en Scylla

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: The day it all begins

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note:  
Et voilà la suite. Cette fois, je vous promets de l'action, plein d'actions.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : De Charybde en Scylla**

\- Et les sorcières, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais ou quoi!, S'exclama Ukai en surveillant la cuisson des oeufs qu'il faisait chauffer. Il avait fait des courses le matin même pour avoir de quoi nourrir les trois adolescents qui semblaient avoir encore de la marge pour grandir. Il se sentait vraiment petit à côté d'eux.

\- Allez répond à la question!

Kenji ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser tranquille. Depuis qu'il était réveillé, il l'assaillait de questions sur les créatures surnaturelles. La plupart du temps, c'était juste pour l'embêter. Et si le jeune homme ne s'était pas moqué de lui, il n'y avait que les loup-garous et les vampires qui existaient vraiment. Le reste, ce n'était que des monstres issus de l'imagination des humains.

\- Tu vas encore te foutre de ma gueule.  
\- Mais non, cette fois, elles existent vraiment.  
\- Ah bon ?, Lança-t-il prêt à entendre Futakuchi lui rire au nez et répliquer "Non mais tu aurais du voir ta tête!". Il avait eu droit à ça toute la matinée et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le jeter dehors depuis le temps ? Le décoloré eut une petite pensée pour l'énorme balafre dans le dos du plus jeune. Voilà pourquoi il avait su résister.

\- Oui. Mais elles sont tellement minoritaires qu'on les oublie souvent. En plus, contrairement à ce que les humains croient, elles ne volent pas sur des balais. Elles utilisent juste des incantions avec quelques matériaux et hop, elles font de la magie.  
\- Donc si je comprends bien, elles ne peuvent pas en faire comme ça, sans rien ?  
\- Voilà. Donc autant dire qu'en combat, elles sont un peu désavantagées face à un loup ou un vampire.

Plus il en apprenait, plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas changer de monde. Pour Futakuchi qui avait toujours connu ça, cela devait être simple. Ukai compatissait vraiment pour Aone et Kogane qui n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Le délocoré était encore humain et il était heureux de ne pas avoir été forcé de vivre une telle transformation sans y être préparé avant. Maintenant, s'il se faisait mordre, il savait au moins à quoi s'attendre. C'était mieux que rien, même s'il croisait les doigts pour ne jamais changer.

\- Et est-ce qu'il y a d'autres créatures dont je dois me méfier ?  
\- Pas à ma connaissance. On a fait le tour, normalement.

Ukai fit glisser les oeufs dans une assiette qu'il tendit au plus jeune.

\- Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.  
\- Tu ne voulais pas les accompagner ?  
\- J'en meurs d'envie! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est génial de courir dans la forêt! Enfin, t'es trop vieux pour comprendre ça, tu peux plus c- Hey!

Pour la peine, le décoloré récupéra l'assiette et commença à manger. Il vit le garçon faire la moue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait. Bien fait pour lui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?  
\- Vu l'état de mon dos, si je me transformais maintenant, je risque d'ouvrir la plaie et ça risque d'être assez moche à voir.  
\- C'est ce qui s'est passé hier quand t'as repris forme humaine ?  
\- Non. C'était déjà ouvert. Et c'est quand tu passes d'humain à loup que ta peau à tendance à s'étirer un peu trop. Donc je préfère assurer le coup et guérir tranquillement.

Même si c'était un sale gamin, Kenji restait tout de même assez sage quand la situation le demandait. Il tentait d'assurer son rôle de chef de meute remplaçant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et là, ces deux amis étaient sortis. Ukai n'avait pas trop compris, mais Kogane semblait avoir besoin de se transformer. Aone avait décidé de l'accompagner pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Alors qu'Ukai se levait pour aller refaire des oeufs pour le plus jeune, la sonnette retentit. Kenji le regarda, comme pour lui demander d'un regard s'il attendait quelqu'un. Le décoloré l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Shimada ?

Ukai fut surpris de voir son ami arriver si tôt. Il pensait qu'il viendrait en fin de soirée comme ils l'avaient programmé la veille au téléphone.

\- Ouais, désolé d'arriver si tôt, mais j'ai un empêchement pour ce soir et je-

Shimada s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de bruit provenant d'une pièce un peu plus loin. Il se figea, méfiant. Le décoloré sentit que son ami n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Mais avant qu'il puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva dans leur dos.

\- Aaaah, ça fait du bien! Merci Aone senpai de m'avoir accompagné pour la balade du matin! J'ai encore du mal avec la transformation. Et puis le loup a tend-

Ukai vit Kogane se figer et Aone se mettre devant, comme pour le protéger. Il détourna son regard en entendant un drôle de clic provenir de sa gauche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit l'arme pointée sur ses deux invités.

\- Recule, Ukai! Ce sont des monstres!  
\- Mais non!  
\- Lâche cette arme, connard!

Ukai n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kenji fonçait dans le dos de Shimada, qui tira. La balle sembla manquer les deux loups qui prirent la fuite en direction de la forêt. Le dernier qui restait luttait au sol avec le nouvel arrivant. Le rapport de force semblait rapidement se dessiner lorsque Kenji réussit à bloquer les bras de son assaillant avec une main, lui mettant un coup de poing de l'autre. Reprenant ses esprits à ce moment-là, le faux blond sauta du perron pour aller récupérer l'arme.

\- C'est bon, il n'a plus d'armes, lâche-le!  
\- Non!

Le cri du loup fit frissonner Ukai. C'était un cri terrible, presque comme un grognement. La colère montait et pas qu'un peu.

\- Tu es ami avec un chasseur ?  
\- Je ... non... J'en sais rien!

Distrait, Kenji ne fit pas assez attention et Shimada se libéra de son emprise. Le chasseur réussit à attraper une seringue qu'il enfonça dans le cou du loup et commença à envoyer le liquide dans sa peau, avant que le garçon le repousse. Futakuchi se leva d'un bond et commença à tituber. Les chasseurs avaient développé quelques armes efficaces contre les loups, pour ne pas à avoir à compter que sur les balles d'argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu!, S'exclama Ukai en se précipitant vers Kenji mais celui-ci, malgré les vertiges qui l'assaillaient, lui fit signe de rester où il était. Il l'entendit souffler un "Ne t'approche pas, traître" et cette insulte lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour ça!  
\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis! Ce sont des monstres!  
\- Est-ce que tu as vécu avec eux ? Non! Est-ce qu'ils t'ont sauvé la vie ? Non. Mais moi si! Je leur dois ma vie et toi, tu les attaques ?

Ukai avait fait une erreur, il l'admettait. Il n'aurait jamais du appeler Shimada. Mais il pensait que celui-ci aurait peut-être des informations à lui confier. Il comptait le voir, sans les loups pour éviter tout problème. Mais celui-ci avait changé ses plans. Maintenant tout était foutu en l'air.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tué-  
\- Je vais pas mourir comme ça!

Les deux humains déglutirent. La voix de Kenji devenait de plus en plus rauque et féroce. Le loup était en colère. Ukai le vit arracher la seringue qu'il avait encore au niveau de son cou et la jeta au sol. Le liquide n'avait pas été injecté en totalité. Seule une petite partie l'avait été, mais était-ce vraiment une raison d'être rassuré ? Kenji n'avait pas l'air en super forme.

\- Ce n'est pas pour les tuer. Ça sert à les affaiblir, pour les tuer plus facilement ensuite.  
\- Connard, je vais te faire reg-  
\- Non, on n'arrête tout de suite!

Ukai se plaça entre son ami et le loup, prêt à s'en prendre une d'un côté ou d'un autre. Mais aucun ne l'attaqua, se stoppant. Le décoloré n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait trouver une idée pour calmer le jeu et surtout permettre aux deux parties de repartir du bon pied. Mais était-ce possible qu'un chasseur et un loup puissent s'entendre ? Et où étaient passés les deux autres loups ? La balle ne les avait pas touché mais Ukai ne pouvait pas en être à cent pour cent sûr. Il restait une part de-

\- Tu comptes dire quelque chose ou rester planté là comme un con est la seule chose que tu peux faire ?  
\- Je réfléchis!

Les pupilles de Kenji avait depuis longtemps viraient au doré. Ce n'était pas bon signe, mais Ukai savait qu'il n'allait pas se transformer. Non seulement il risquait de rouvrir sa blessure mais pire, il serait sans défense pendant quelques instants. Même si le décoloré semblait de son côté, il y avait des chances qu'il ne puisse pas le protéger du chasseur.

\- Ecoutez, cette histoire de disparitions m'a paru bizarre et je pensais que Shimada pourrait avoir des informations intéress-  
\- Alors tu le savais!  
\- Non! Enfin si. J'avais des doutes après ce que tu m'as raconté, Commença Ukai avant de se tourner vers Shimada, J'ai repensé à la carte que tu avais quand tu étais avec ...Hm. L'autre gamine fan des loup-garous. Tu disais que c'était une fausse carte de chasseur qu'elle t'avait faite pour rire. Mais maintenant que je vois qu'ils existent, je pensais voir ... ben si tu étais un chasseur.

Une minute s'écoula durant laquelle aucun n'osa parler. Kenji était le seul à briser le silence avec quelques grognements, luttant contre l'envie de tomber à genou et celle d'aller étrangler le chasseur. Il n'aimait pas tuer mais Shimada l'avait poussé à bout en s'attaquant à ses amis. Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien.

\- Ne t'avise pas de le provoquer!

Ukai avait sentit que Shimada allait lancer une pique au jeune loup. Il l'avait vu dans son air. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Kenji ferait s'il craquait vraiment.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de t'en prendre à ses gamins qui m'ont-  
\- Non! C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte de te laisser berner par ses monstres! Ça ne va pas se terminer comme ça!

Le décoloré s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il entendit un long hurlement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Shimada se releva rapidement. Le décoloré tenait fermement le revolver entre ses mains, ne faisant pas confiance à son ami pour le récupérer. Il le vit hésiter avant de s'enfuir vers sa voiture. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Kenji qui était à genoux, en train d'haleter. Il avait de la fièvre à première vue. Que faire ?

\- Il va revenir ... Il a peur qu'Aone et Kogane soient parti chercher le reste de la meute ...

Ukai sentit qu'il avait vraiment tout fait foiré. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait tenté d'aider. Il n'avait juste pas pensé aux conséquences que son action pourrait engendrer. Tout était bien trop compliqué. Il n'était pas habitué à tous ces combats et cette haine.

\- Je ne voul-  
\- Je sais. J'entends ton coeur. T'as oublié ou quoi, je suis un loup, idiot.

L'insulte était moins violente que les fois précédentes. Soit Kenji avait compris qu'Ukai ne lui voulait pas de mal, soit il était vraiment mal en point. Le plus âgé grimaça en le voyant se griffer le cou, comme pour essayer de retirer le poison qu'on lui avait injecté.

\- Vivement que ça sorte de mon organisme ...

Le décoloré ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il devait lui proposer une solution. Il avait peut-être quelque chose dans la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain qui pourrait aider ? Il sentit son coeur s'emballer lorsqu'il aperçut une voiture s'approcher de la maison. Il tenait entre les doigts un revolver et il avait un jeune homme très mal en point à ses pieds. Il la voyait de plus en plus proche, incapable d'imaginer comment gérer la situation. C'était une petite voiture qui devait dater de pas mal d'années vu le bruit qu'elle faisait. De plus, son conducteur n'y allait pas de main morte dans les tournants. La voiture arriverait devant eux dans quelques minutes. Que faire ?

\- Faut que j'rentre... J'peux pas rester là...  
\- Pas faux.

Ukai regarda l'arme entre ses doigts. Il craignait de faire une bêtise mais il se décida à le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il attrapa le bras du garçon et le hissa sur ses jambes avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, montant avec difficulté l'escalier, et le laissa sur son lit. Il eut juste le temps de cacher l'arme dans un tiroir de sa commode qu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée. Il déglutit. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il n'osait pas imaginer qui venait lui rendre visite.

\- ... ça sent pas le danger ...  
\- Vu ton état, je doute pouvoir te faire confiance. Enfin, pas le choix. Ils ont du nous voir et savent qu'on est là.  
\- ...Elle...

* * *

Oui, je sais, plein de questions sans réponses, mais faut penser qu'on suit Ukai principalement et le pauvre, il n'y connait rien.


	4. 3 - It's complicated

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: The day it all begins

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note:  
Mais qui est cette "Elle" dont parle notre petit Kenji ? Et bien, je vous laisse découvrir ça en lisant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : It's complicated. **

Ukai s'interrogeait encore sur le dernier mot qu'avait prononcé le loup. Il l'avait questionné rapidement alors que la personne sonnait à nouveau. Mais le garçon l'avait ouvertement ignoré. Le décoloré savait qu'il ne dormait pas. C'était rageant mais il n'avait plus le choix.

\- Tss, ces gosses, Souffla-t-il en descendant les escaliers. Il était conscient que le loup pouvait l'entendre. En plus, il avait encore les deux autres à aller récupérer, en espérant qu'aucun n'était blessé. Mais le cri qu'ils avaient entendu ne lui disait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas loupé la grimace qu'avait fait Kenji au moment où le hurlement avait résonné dans la forêt. Était-ce Aone ? Ou Kogane ? Il était incapable de le dire.

\- J'arrive! J'arrive!

La personne continuait de sonner. Ukai commençait à devenir dingue à force d'entendre le dring incessant et ouvrit la porte tellement fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur et sauta de ses gonds pour finir au sol, emportant avec elle, le petit meuble dans l'entrée et le vase qui était posé dessus.

\- Si je m'attendais à faire face à un loup, la réponse est non.

Ukai se calma, regardant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle arborait un grand sourire, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Elle avait un petit côté rock qui ressortait encore plus avec les piercings qu'elle avait et sa coupe courte blonde.

\- Hein ?

Le jeune homme réagissait enfin. Elle venait de parler de loup ?

\- Ouh la la, mon pauvre, t'as été transformé récemment ? Tu as l'air sacrément paumé dans l'genre! Non parce que bon, j'ai entendu ce cri tout à l'heure alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. J'avais peur qu'un chasseur s'en prenne à un loup. Par contre, il me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu-  
\- Oh, stop! STOP!

Ukai n'en pouvait plus. La jeune femme avait un débit de parole qui dépassait l'entendement. Même Kenji qui avait tenté de l'embêter toute la matinée n'avait pas réussi à le rendre fou comme le faisait le blonde en face de lui. Qui était-elle ? Comment savait-elle pour les loups et les chasseurs ? Ne fallait-il pas être complètement fou pour aller voir sur les lieux d'un combat entre des loups et des chasseurs ? Etait-elle aussi une louve ?

\- Comment tu ... T'es ... je ...  
\- Ok, ok, big guy, on va reprendre ça tranquillement, sauf si quelqu'un est blessé, faudra le soigner en premier.  
\- Hein ?

Cette fois, il n'était pas interloqué par ce qu'on lui disait. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Était-elle digne de confiance ? Elle ne semblait pas être une méchante. Mais quand il avait contacté Shimada, il ne pensait pas que son ami se montrerait aussi virulent envers les loups qui l'avaient sauvé. Comment pouvait-on traiter de monstres des personnes qui sauvaient la vie d'une autre ? C'était insensé. Mais c'était aussi un monde qui le dépassait.

\- Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de poisson mort! Et dis-moi si t'as un loup blessé. J'en connais, je peux aider pour les soigner... Ou alors tu es de l'autre côté et je ferai mieux de me t-  
\- J'en ai un! Enfin trois. Mais je ne sais pas où sont les deux autres ...

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un court instant avant de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et le glissa au niveau de son oreille.

\- Hey, mon chou, tu peux me rendre un service ? ... Ouais, non, autre chose... Yep, des loups. Hm... Aucune idée, mais tu vois la forêt pas loin du village ? ...Voilà, t'as tout saisi, ramène-les moi ou appelle-moi si quelque chose ne va pas.

Ukai resta bouche bée. La situation lui échappait de plus en plus et il venait peut-être d'envoyer à une morte certaine deux des loups qu'il babysittait. Dans quel pétrin venait-il de se fourrer ?

\- Bon, mon collègue va retrouver les deux autres. Qu'en est-il du dernier ?  
\- Et bien, il s'est fait attaquer.  
\- J'ai trouvé cette seringue par terre, quelqu'un l'a utilisé sur lui ?

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme acquiescer avant de filer vers sa voiture. Elle en sortit une énorme mallette en criant qu'elle avait sûrement un truc pour lui venir en aide et permettre au poison de disparaître plus vite.

\- Il va en avoir besoin car vous allez devoir partir. Le chasseur va pas en rester là, surtout si le loup est en vie.  
\- ...T'es une sorcière ?  
\- Bingo, je vois qu'on cogite un peu dans sa petite caboche!

Tout allait bien trop vite. Hier, il était en train de profiter d'une matinée tranquille à cueillir des champignons et maintenant, il était en train de tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Il allait finir par ne plus avoir le temps de respirer à force d'enchaîner les situations folles.

\- C'est un omega, un beta ou un alpha que tu as ici ? Et les deux autres ?

Ukai avait besoin de comprendre comment elle avait fait pour comprendre qu'il y avait des problèmes avec les loups ? Le hurlement en disait surement plus long que ce que le décoloré pensait. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle choisi de venir ici plutôt que dans la forêt ? Même en étant pas très doué, c'était facile de comprendre que c'était de là que venait le cri. Que se passait-il ?

\- Je sais que tu veux des explications, mais fais-moi confiance, ça peut attendre.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas et entra dans la maison. Ukai hésita un instant avant d'enjamber la porte au sol, de passer devant la petite blonde et de la conduire auprès du loup qui se trouvait à l'étage. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'opposer à la demoiselle. Ce monde surnaturel qu'il découvrait petit à petit le dépassait un peu trop pour qu'il sache quelle attitude à adopter était la meilleure et la moins risquée pour tout le monde.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Saeko Tanaka!  
\- Keishin Ukai, répondit-il machinalement en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où était le loup. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le lit, qui était vide, avant de scruter la pièce. Personne. Où était-il passé ? Ce n'était pas raisonnable de bouger dans son état.

\- Il a du avoir peur de moi!  
\- Peur ? Même pas en rêve!, S'exclama une voix provenant de quelques pièces plus loin. La salle de bain, pensa le décoloré en restant muet. Il ne perdit pas de vue le sourire qu'affichait Saeko. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

\- Plutôt en forme le loup! C'est un alpha ? Quoi que non, un alpha ne doit pas avoir peur-  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!

Avant qu'Ukai ne puisse répondre, Kenji avait surgi de sa cachette. Le loup avait l'air encore plus mal que lorsque le décoloré l'avait monté à l'étage. Une si petite quantité du produit que contenait la seringue pouvait vraiment faire autant de dégât ? Ukai n'y connaissait rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Les chasseurs n'étaient pas des personnes qu'il pouvait sous-estimer. Au contraire, il fallait s'en méfier comme la peste s'ils étaient tous comme Shimada.

\- Je pense que je peux soulager ta douleur-  
\- N'importe quoi!

Ignorant complètement la remarque du loup, Saeko s'accroupit tout doucement, comme pour ne pas brusquer celui-ci, déposant sa mallette au sol et l'ouvrant tout aussi lentement. Kenji et Ukai suivaient chaque mouvement, attentivement, l'un par curiosité et l'autre plutôt méfiant. Mais la petite valise ne contenait que des herbes, rien de méchant à première vue.

\- Je dois te croire alors que je vois déjà du sorbier et de l'aconite tue Loup ?  
\- Je suis une sorcière, j'ai tout en ma possession. Et même si l'aconite est nocive pour vous, elle permet de soigner une blessure faite par un loup pour les humains. J'ai donc tout intérêt à en avoir avec moi-  
\- Parce que tu traînes avec des loups ?  
\- Tu les as senti ? Parfait, tu me croiras plus facilement si je te dis que je suis de ton côté!

L'hôte de la maison suivait l'échange de loin. Ils enchaînaient sans se soucier de lui. La sorcière semblait plus intéressée par gagner la confiance du loup avant de passer à autre chose.

\- Allez, laisse-toi-

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, coupant la sorcière. Les deux humains se figèrent, tandis que Kenji prenait appui contre le mur, grognant. Il semblait souffrir.

\- C'était les autres, non ? Un des deux est blessé, c'est ça ? Mais j'étais sûr d'avoir vu la balle les louper-  
\- Donc c'est pas le produit qui lui fait le plus de mal, mais la blessure de son compagnon. Chef de meute ? C'est un alpha!  
\- Non, juste un beta.  
\- Mais alors, comment- ?  
\- Longue histoire, tu peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Là ... Je vais déjà affaiblir le poison pour lui permettre de mieux aider son camarade à supporter la douleur.

Ukai vit Saeko commencer à récupérer ses herbes et les mélanger rapidement.

\- Son alpha a disparu et il tente de prendre sa place ?  
\- Hm. Ouais, il joue les chefs temporaires. Comment tu- ?  
\- S'il n'est pas le chef, ça doit lui coûter énormément d'énergie de tenter de prendre la place de l'alpha quand celui-ci est toujours le chef. Tu sais, les loups peuvent partager la douleur des autres. C'est souvent le rôle du chef pour les petits nouveaux.

Kenji avait parlé de la transformation récente de Kogane. C'était sûrement lui qui avait été blessé. Mais c'était qu'une éraflure à priori alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

\- Tu viens vraiment d'atterrir de l'autre côté du miroir, toi, Lança la jeune femme en s'approcha du loup qui la laissa faire même s'il semblait encore méfiant à son sujet. Ukai la vit appliquer une drôle de pâte verte à l'endroit où la seringue avait été plantée.

\- L'un des pires poisons pour les loups, c'est l'argent. Et la balle du chasseur était une balle d'argent. Même une éraflure peut faire des dégâts.  
\- Surtout pour un jeune loup ...

Le décoloré s'apprêtait à poser une question mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone de la demoiselle sonner. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et décrocha.

\- Oui ? ... Hm. Je vois. Tu peux le ramener ? ... Oui, mais y a l'autre qui peut t'aider ? ... Trop dangereux ? Aie. Ok. ... Je vais venir. ...Hein ? Non, je vais te trouver, t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai de la ressource!

Sur ces mots, Saeko raccrocha.

\- Bon, mon petit loup, tiens bon, aide ton ami, je vais lui porter secours, ok ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Merci.

Elle se leva d'un bon, récupérant sa mallette au passage. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du décoloré pour lui souffler de prendre soin du loup avant de filer jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils l'entendirent démarrer et s'éloigner en direction des bois. Puis le calme revint. Ukai sentait déjà la fatigue l'assaillir alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques explications supplémentaires, je crois.  
\- Plus tard ...  
\- Je me demande comment elle a-  
\- Hey, le vioc, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

Ukai soupira et se pinça l'arrêt du nez. C'était le genre de remarques qui l'agaçaient rapidement. Mais Kenji n'était pas en forme et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de l'envoyer sur les roses. Saeko lui avait promis de lui donner plus d'explication après avoir soigné les loups, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. En plus, le loup à ses côtés semblait avoir besoin de concentration. Cette histoire de lien entre loups de la meute continuait d'aggraver son impression d'être de plus en plus perdu.

* * *

Je plains Ukai, il se retrouve embarqué dans une histoire qui le dépasse ... Heureusement pour lui, il aura bientôt des réponses!


	5. 4 - Answers

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: The day it all begins

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note: Après tout ce temps, je viens enfin poster la suite. J'ai repris l'histoire y a quelques temps mais je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire (boulot, cours, concours quoi) et je veux vraiment réussir cette fiction alors j'avoue, je prends mon temps. Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendait la suite avec impatience !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4** : Answers

\- Bon, Kogane s'est endormi. Il est dans la chambre d'amis, Lança Saeko en arrivant dans le salon, en compagnie de Kenji, d'Aone et d'un blond qui était un loup à priori. Ukai attendait sagement dans le canapé avec une petite blonde toute timide. Elle ne lui avait pas décroché un mot, excepté pour lui demander s'il avait soif. Il avait demandé une bière mais il avait fini par presque regretter son choix. Se saoûler semblait être une meilleure option pour résister à la situation qui ne cessait d'empirer et ce n'était pas avec une bière qu'il y arriverait.

Ils avaient du partir de la maison de son grand-père pour aller se mettre à l'abri chez la sorcière. Ukai n'oserait plus jamais se montrer devant sa famille si jamais quelque chose arrivait à la maison. Mais, comme Saeko l'avait bien expliqué, ils étaient à la merci des chasseurs en restant plus longtemps là-bas. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

Ukai espérait vraiment que Kogane irait mieux. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kenji qui prit place dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés. Il restait pâle mais il semblait déjà en meilleur état. Saeko avait déjà du atténuer la douleur de Kogane qui devait peser moins lourd sur son chef temporaire.

\- Oui, il va s'en remettre et bientôt il pourra gambader comme si de rien n'était.

Enfin une nouvelle qui rassurait le décoloré. Saeko prit place aux côtés de celui-ci et l'autre loup prit place au sol. Il y avait encore de la place sur les fauteuils. Mais ce loup semblait être quelqu'un d'atypique qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Aone de son côté, s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Kenji. Ce dernier avait expliqué à Ukai que le géant était un grand timide malgré son apparence.

\- Au fait, pour rentrer dans votre groupe faut être blond ou quoi ?

Ukai soupira, Kenji avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat quand il ne le fallait pas. Mais pour toute réponse, Saeko et le loup blond se mirent à rire, tandis que la petite dernière rougissait. Ces réactions permirent au décoloré de se détendre. Il n'avait pas envie de gérer un nouveau conflit, même si un comme celui-ci serait déjà plus facile à calmer.

\- Non, les autres sont loin d'être blonds!, Répondit Saeko qui fit un clin d'oeil à Kenji qui détourna immédiatement le regard.

\- Sinon, je vous présente Yuji Terushima, mon acolyte, et Hitoka Yachi qui est mon apprentie. Même si honnêtement je lui apprends rien!  
\- Mais si! J'apprends énormément rien qu'en vous regardant!

Yachi semblait soudainement plus sûre d'elle. Elle devait être intimidée par les nouveaux arrivants, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu les trois loups et le décoloré. Les quatre étaient assez impressionnants, soit par leur taille, soit par leur physique.

\- Mais t'es un omega ? Et les deux autres ?, Lança Kenji à l'attention de Terushima. Il semblait assez curieux. De son côté, Ukai se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'y perdre. Pour lui un oméga était un loup sans meute, pour diverses raisons. Alors si Terushima était accompagnait de deux autres loups, ne formaient-ils pas une meute par définition ? C'était d'un compliqué.

\- Yep, exact. Les deux autres aussi. On est du genre loup abandonné qui donne un coup de main à des sorcières.  
\- Les deux manquants sont Ryu, mon frère, et son meilleur pote, Yû. Les deux sont très indépendants et n'aiment pas l'idée d'aller vivre avec une meute. Et puis, ça m'arrange, je peux garder un oeil sur ces deux coquins!  
\- Et moi c'est pareil. J'aime être libre et faire ce que je veux!  
\- Un peu trop, mais bon, tu m'aides bien quand même.

Ukai soupira intérieurement. Les loups pouvaient décider de rester seul mais de s'entraider, sans pour autant former une meute. Cette révélation lui compliquait la tâche. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce lot d'informations et espérait de tout coeur ne jamais faire face à un vampire. Il avait déjà du mal avec les loup-garous et les sorcières, autant s'arrêter là. Malheureusement, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas celui qui aurait le dernier mot sur ce sujet.

\- Et sinon, tu me dois quelques explications supplémentaires, non ?

Le décoloré n'allait pas laisser tomber. Il voulait comprendre. Il ne pourrait pas continuer de vivre avec tant de questions en tête sans réponse.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison, je t'avais promis de te donner quelques informations supplémentaires quand nous serions au calme, Confia Saeko, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle accueillit avec grand plaisir la bière que lui tendait Yachi. Celle-ci avait aussi ramener des jus de fruit et soda pour les autres, qui étaient encore bien jeunes pour boire de l'alcool. Ukai ne l'avait même pas vu partir mais il se sentait assez en sécurité pour laisser tomber sa garde. Aone sembla accepter une des boissons contrairement à Kenji qui ignora la petite blonde.

\- Si tu ne prends pas des forces, tu ne vas jam-  
\- C'est pas avec un jus de fruit que je vais guérir !  
\- Bon, je vais aller commander des pizzas alors, Lança Terushima en se levant. Il sentait bien que le chef temporaire de la meute qu'ils hébergeaient était à cran. Un rien pouvait l'énerver. Il était donc préférable de le caresser dans le bon sens du poil pour éviter des ennuis supplémentaires. En plus, plus Kenji serait tendu, plus il allait mettre du temps pour guérir. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose vu la situation actuelle.

\- Une envie particulière ?  
\- Supplément steak.

Le blond se mit à rire, dévoilant légèrement le piercing qu'il avait à la langue. Il essaya de retrouver rapidement son calme, voyant qu'il aggravait la situation. Il osait penser qu'il devait faire attention et la seconde d'après, c'était lui qui embêtait le châtain.

\- Doucement, mon mignon, la pizza, c'est que l'entrée. Le steak arrivera après, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te rappelle que tu as affaire à un confrère loup.

Saeko fit signe à son ami de filer s'occuper de la nourriture avant que la situation ne dérape légèrement. Appeler un alpha -ou presque alpha- "mon mignon" n'était pas une idée des plus sages. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Kenji s'était redressé, presque prêt à bondir sur Terushima. Par chance, ce dernier avait décidé d'être obéissant et filait dans la pièce d'à côté. La sorcière en profita pour revenir au sujet principal.

\- Pour tout vous dire, quand votre loup, hm, Kogane a hurlé, j'étais au téléphone avec mon frère. J'étais arrêté sur le bord de la route, non loin de chez vous. J'ai promis d'être prudente en conduisant. Bref.

Saeko semblait sérieuse soudainement même si elle gardait un petit sourire sur le bout des lèvres. C'était le genre de jeune femme qui ne se laissait pas démonter comme ça. Et Ukai se demandait si elle était devenue une sorcière pour aider son frère qui était un loup ou si elle l'était bien avant et son frère s'était retrouvé entraîner dans ce monde par hasard. Voilà une question qu'il n'irait sûrement jamais poser à la jolie blonde.

\- En entendant le hurlement, j'ai raccroché et je suis montée en voiture. Sur le chemin, j'ai vu une voiture filer de chez vous. Et comme je connaissais déjà ce chasseur, grâce à Yuji, je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir avant de filer vers la forêt.  
\- Tu n'avais pas peur de tomber sur un massacre ?  
\- Je vous ai vu rentrer tous les deux à l'intérieur, donc il y avait au moins des survivants, n'est-ce pas mon petit loup ?  
\- Le petit loup, il t'emmerde.

Si Ukai avait été à côté de Kenji, il lui en aurait mis une, même s'il risquait de s'en prendre une bien pire après. Ce gamin était infernal quand il s'y mettait. Mais c'était peut-être sa position de faiblesse qui le mettait de si mauvaise humeur.

\- Je suis rentré, S'exclama une voix dans le couloir. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci tira une grimace et soupira. Ukai avait presque envie de l'imiter. Il n'aurait jamais une conversation entière. Il se faisait toujours couper, même si pour une fois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle qui s'annonçait. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Qu'est-ce que Terushima a encore fait ?  
\- Mais rien, mon chou. T'en fais pas.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?  
\- Oh, Ennoshita-san, un chasseur les a attaqué alors nous sommes allés les aider, Expliqua rapidement Yachi. Elle semblait bien plus terre à terre que Saeko qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Le dénommé Ennoshita poussa un nouveau soupir avant de s'approcher du groupe et de prendre place aux côtés de celle qui semblait être la chef de ce petit groupe.

\- Hm. Et bien bonjour, je suis Chikara Ennoshita, apprenti de Saeko.  
\- ... Un sorcier ? N'empêche y a plus de sorcières ... euh, sorciers que je ne pensais!  
\- On reste très minoritaire mais si on peut, on tente de se regrouper entre nous pour ne pas se faire tuer trop vite.  
\- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit, vieux schnok.

Ukai se retint d'aller en coller une à Kenji. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était la douleur et sa faiblesse qui le rendaient si exécrable, même si connaissant un peu l'énergumène, il devait être comme ça tout le temps.

\- Je suis désolé, Reprit Ennoshita, Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Saeko.  
\- C'est si urgent que ça ?  
\- Je pense que tu aimerais l'entendre maintenant.

Les deux se décidèrent à laisser leurs invités et Yachi pour aller dans une pièce assez éloignée. Ils avaient besoin de parler entre eux avant de voir quelles informations ils allaient partager avec le reste. Ukai sembla presque gêné. Il était maintenant le plus vieux dans la pièce et il ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir face à des jeunes qui connaissaient finalement plus de choses que lui sur le monde extérieur.

\- Et, tu n'aurais pas pu aller avec eux ?, Lança-t-il finalement à l'attention de Yachi qui sursauta et recula vivement dans son fauteuil. Faisait-il si peur que ça ? Pourtant n'était-il pas qu'un simple humain ?

\- Euh, ...Je ... je suis nouvelle ... Et ... je ...

Yachi semblait avoir du mal mais elle faisait des efforts pour lui répondre. Ukai appréciait le geste. Surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas avec Aone qu'il allait réussir à converser et Kenji, le seul avec qui il arrivait à parler normalement, venait de quitter la pièce.

\- Désolé pour cet idiot.  
\- Non, il ne faut pas ! Hm, je veux dire, il doit avoir beaucoup à gérer avec ses alphas disparus et son ami blessé. Et puis, ... il a peut-être vraiment très faim ... Je peux comprendre ! Moi aussi quand j'ai super faim, je peux devenir une vraie bombe à retardement et m'énerver pour un rien !

Ce n'était pas qu'Ukai voulait mettre en doute les paroles de la blondinette, mais c'était un peu dur de l'imaginer s'énerver juste parce qu'elle avait très faim. Mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Aone se leva à son tour et partit. Vu la direction qu'il avait pris, il devait être aller voir Kogane, contrairement à Kenji qui était sorti.

\- Bon, je crois que je devrais aller le voir.  
\- Ça lui fera sans doute plaisir, oui. Je vais aller aider Terushima-san avec le repas !, S'exclama Yachi en se levant. Elle s'inclina rapidement et fila à toute vitesse pour rejoindre son ami. Le décoloré ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou si elle avait utilisé cette excuse pour le fuir. Mais surtout, il ne voyait pas en quoi aller voir Kenji pourrait lui faire plaisir. Il n'allait rien apporter au loup, à part peut-être des phrases dénudées de sens qui ne changerait rien à la situation.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai des idées pour la suite, me reste plus qu'à trouver un moment pour écrire. En tout cas, j'ai très envie de vous faire partager la suite le plus rapidement possible !


	6. 5 - Bad news

Auteur : Lil's

Titre : The day it all begins

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi

Note : Après une longue absence, me revoilà enfin ! Entre le boulot, les cours, le concours et récemment le déménagement, je m'en suis pas sortie. Une bonne déprime par dessus le marché et j'étais incapable d'écrire. Surtout que j'ai perdu toutes mes notes en déménageant ... Quelle idée d'en écrire sur papier aussi ! Mais j'aime les vieilles méthodes, un bon stylo et une feuille qu'on gribouille de partout. Bref. Je vous amène la suite et je vais faire mon maximum pour apporter le reste sous peu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est peut-être un peu mou mais il était nécessaire pour lancer la prochaine scène.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5** : Bad news

La nuit était tombée. Les lumières de la maison donnaient à Ukai l'occasion d'observer un spectacle d'ombres chinoises. Dans une pièce, il reconnaissait les silhouettes de Saeko et d'Ennoshita. Vu les gestuels du jeune homme, le décoloré sentait que la discussion était sérieuse. La sorcière restait calme malgré tout. Contrairement à lui, elle devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de problèmes. Dans une autre pièce, il apercevait celle d'Aone, et dans la dernière pièce allumée, il reconnaissait celles de Yachi et de Terushima. Il avait remarqué que la jeune fille jetait souvent un coup d'oeil inquiet par la fenêtre dans sa direction. Avait-elle peur qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou ? Qu'il se fasse attaquer ? Le décoloré ne savait même plus à quoi s'attendre comme danger. Il était simplement persuadé que l'heure de la journée importait peu, il risquait sa vie à chaque instant.

Un craquement dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vivement, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'affronter un loup-garou ou un vampire. Par chance, il constata rapidement que le monstre auquel il pensait faire face n'était autre qu'un chat. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que le félin ne file et disparaisse derrière un coin de maison.

Après les récents événements, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se détendre s'il était seul et sans défense. Il avait encore en tête l'attaque de loup-garou en forêt. Sans Keiji et les deux autres, il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était. Il leurs devait beaucoup mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir leur offrir grand chose. Il les avait bien accueillis, nourris et soignés pour tenter de les aider, mais son hospitalité les avait presque conduit à la mort à cause de son erreur. Il était finalement plus un poids qu'une aide.

\- Tu aurais presque l'air d'un artiste en quête d'inspiration à regarder dans le vague.

Ukai se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il n'avait même pas senti la personne s'approcher. Il était sorti pour retrouver Futakuchi mais il avait fini par se laisser emporter par ses pensées. Il fut cependant plus surpris de voir qu'il ne faisait pas face au loup-garou qu'il cherchait. C'était Terushima qui se tenait devant lui.

\- J'ai eu toujours l'impression qu'en sortant la nuit, quand j'étais chez mon grand-père, que la vie s'arrêtait et qu'on pouvait souffler un instant. Bon, la plupart du temps, j'en profitais pour aller faire la fête et boire un coup. Mais ce soir, j'avoue qu'une pause ne peut pas me faire de mal.  
\- Tu penses pouvoir t'en remettre ?  
\- Surement ... Enfin pas trop le choix. Je me demande juste si sortir la nuit est vraiment si prudent que ça, maintenant.  
\- Ben, ça t'a pas trop porter malheur toutes ses années, si ? En plus, t'as l'air costaud comme gars, ça devrait aller pour toi.

Yuji tendit une bière vers Ukai avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et puis, tu t'es trouvé une petite meute bien sympa !

En voyant la grimace d'Ukai, le blond se mit à rire de bon coeur.

\- Humains, loups, sorciers, pas d'importance. Une meute c'est le groupe avec lequel tu as une connexion, un lien fort.  
\- Je te rappelle que je les connais depuis aussi longtemps que toi, à quelques heures près.  
\- Des fois quelques heures suffisent pour créer un lien. Perso, je fais au feeling. On le sent vite quand on a une place ou non dans un groupe.

Le décoloré sembla réfléchir un instant. Il en profita pour décapsuler sa bière et en avaler une bonne gorgée. Bien fraîche, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver une part de calme.

\- Tu considères Saeko comme une part de ta meute ?  
\- Oui et non. Je reste plus sans attache. Sinon, on aurait un alpha, vu qu'il y a aussi Ryu et Yû.  
\- Hm. Si tu trouves une meute, tu les quitteras ?  
\- Probablement. Mais soyons honnêtes, je suis plus le genre à chercher le fun qu'à m'intéresser aux histoires de meutes.  
\- Aussi compliqués que les humains, ces loups !, Soupira Ukai en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière. Terushima se mit à rire une nouvelle fois avant de laisser le décoloré tranquille pour aller finir d'aider Yachi.

Ukai choisit de s'éloigner encore un peu. il sortit du jardin pour aller se poser sur un des bancs trônant au bord de la route. Peu de voitures fréquentaient ses voies et à une heure aussi tardives, le décoloré savait qu'il serait tranquille. Ou presque.

\- Même pas en rêve. Tu es mineur et en convalescence, Lança-t-il en sentant une main tenter de lui subtiliser sa bière. Il esquissa un léger sourire en entendant un grognement. La seconde d'après, Kenji enjambait le dossier du banc pour venir s'installer à ses côtés.  
\- C'est pas une gorgée qui me fera du mal !  
\- Non c'est non, gamin.  
\- Même blessé, je pourrais te la piquer si je le voulais vraiment.

Ukai n'en doutait pas. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre un loup-garou. Kenji avait en plus la chance d'être un alpha, et même temporaire, Saeko lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa force était largement décuplée. Le décoloré n'avait donc aucune envie de se frotter à celui-ci.

\- Tu étais où ?, Lança le plus âgé en essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Aussi humain que j'en ai l'air, je reste un loup. Rester enfermé, c'est un coup à perdre la tête ! Enfin te bile pas, je suis juste allé marcher un peu, "papa".  
\- Si c'est pour avoir un enfant pareil, je crois que je préfère mourir seul- Aie!

Kenji venait de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule. Vu la force du choc, Ukai sentait qu'il allait avoir un bleu. Soit le loup avait fait exprès pour l'embêter, soit il n'avait pas mesuré sa force. Étrangement, vu le peu qu'il connaissait du châtain, il penchait plus pour la première option.

\- Pff, tu dis ça mais tu te verrais bien sortir avec la sorcière ! T'es bien le genre à aimer les femmes dominantes.  
\- Woh, d'où ça sort ça ? On n'était pas du tout en train de parler de ça !  
\- Quoi ? J'ai tapé juste, c'est ça ? En fait, tu ne veux pas me laisser boire à ta bouteille car tu ne veux pas de baiser indirect avec moi mais si ça avait été la sorcière, tu aurais dit oui tout de suite-  
\- Arrête tes gamineries. Y a que les gamins pour penser à ce genre de conneries.  
\- Ukai aime bien la sorcière !

Kenji s'était mis à chanter ça, pas trop fort, pour ne pas réveiller tout le voisinage mais suffisamment pour embêter son interlocuteur. Il esquiva habilement un coup en se levant d'un bond. Le décoloré ne semblait pas bien apprécier les gamineries du châtain.

\- Une blonde, dominante, à forte poitrine, c'est pas ton style ? Tu les préfères brunes ?  
\- Tu veux savoir si t'as une chance ou quoi ? T'es jaloux, mon petit ?

Une bonne répartie, voilà ce que Kenji appréciait chez Ukai. Le châtain avait tendance à gagner tout le temps quand il discutait avec Kogane et comme Aone ne parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas le provoquer. En plus, son ami d'enfance était trop gentil pour être traité ainsi. Alors il en profitait pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur.

\- L'expérience c'est bien mais si la personne ne peut pas tenir, ça sert un peu à rien. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus en forme qu'un petit vieux !  
\- C'est surtout que je n'ai pas ce qui faut là où faut, c'est ça ?  
\- Détrompe-toi, mon ex était l'un des alphas de ma team.  
\- Oh ?

La réaction d'Ukai ne surprit pas vraiment Kenji. Il ne pensait pas sortir ça comme ça. Il n'aimait pas spécialement parler de ses anciens partenaires. Mais maintenant qu'il avait lâché la bombe, il ne pouvait plus vraiment revenir en arrière.

\- Quoi ? Ça te dérange que je puisse sortir avec un homme ?, Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber aux côtés du décoloré. Les mots pouvaient mentir mais les gestes non. Kenji s'attendait donc à voir Ukai bouger, soit se lever, soit reculer, pour éviter que leurs épaules se touchent. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il le testait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond, il appréciait bien ce petit vieux et il voulait voir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance jusqu'au bout. Aone et Kogane seraient d'accord pour garder contact si Ukai le voulait une fois que la situation se calmerait.

\- Non. Je suis juste surpris que tu m'estimes assez bien pour me confier une telle information.  
\- Laquelle ? Que je sois attiré par les hommes ou que je sois sorti avec un des loups de ma meute ?  
\- La deuxième. La première c'est toi que ça regarde. Chacun ses attirances.  
\- Pas faux. Enfin comme tu t'en doutes, ça n'a pas marché car je suis assez dominant aussi ... Mais bon, on est resté en plus ou moins bons termes.

Kenji fut le premier à se décaler. Ukai avait passé le test et pour être honnête, le loup s'attendait à une autre réaction de sa part. Bien qu'après avoir découvert l'existence du surnaturel, un loup gay devait être le cadet des soucis d'un humain.

\- Hm ?, Fit-il en voyant la bouteille apparaître dans son champ de vision.  
\- Une gorgée et pas plus !  
\- Oh, je devrais me confier plus souvent si ça me permet de boire !  
\- T'en veux oui ou non ?  
\- J'ai jamais dit non !

Le loup s'empara de la bouteille et but une bonne gorgée. Ukai soupira en le voyant faire.

\- J'ai dit une gorgée !  
\- Mais c'est une gorgée.  
\- T'as bu la moitié de ma bière en une fois !  
\- T'as jamais précisé si la gorgée devait être petite ou non.

Irrécupérable. Le décoloré n'en revenait pas. Le pire était que le loup osait lui rendre sa bouteille finie. Ou presque. Il apercevait une dernière petite gorgée au fond lorsqu'il la levait en direction d'un des lampadaires.

\- Fais pas cette tête, tu en auras plein en rentrant. Moi je suis cantonné à boire des jus de fruit ... comme un gamin de cinq ans !  
\- T'es un gamin.

Avant que Kenji puisse répliquer, la porte d'entrée de la maison de Saeko s'ouvrit, laissant place à une silhouette immense. Ukai n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Aone. C'était le seul à être aussi imposant, par sa carrure.

\- Pas un mot au sujet de la bière. J'ai pas envie qu'il me le reproche pendant dix ans !  
\- Tu arrives vraiment à le déchiffrer ?, Lança Ukai encore surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Kenji communiquait avec son ami. Ukai ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu prononcer un seul mot.

\- Des années d'entraînement, mon cher ! Enfin, une fois que tu as compris le truc, c'est facile. Mais bon, on ferait bien de rentrer, je crois que la sorcière veut nous parler. Après à toi de voir si tu veux rester là ou pas.

\- J'ai plus de bière, ni de cigarette, alors je n'ai aucune raison de rester dehors.  
\- Menteur, il t'en reste un peu au fond de la bouteille !

Ukai secoua la tête face au sourire provocateur du loup. Il venait de reprendre du poil de la bête. Cette expression prenait soudainement tout son sens quand il parlait d'un loup-garou.

Une fois tout le monde réuni dans le petit salon, Ukai sentait l'atmosphère s'assombrir. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il espérait que rien n'était arrivé aux deux autres loups dont Saeko s'occupait.

\- Je vais devoir me rendre en ville pour aller voir des amis. Ennoshita vient de me confier qu'ils ont eux aussi perdu leurs alphas. Aucune trace des trois et j'aimerai étudier de plus près leur disparition-  
\- On part avec toi, sorcière ! Ce sera plus efficace avec des loups à tes côtés !  
\- Hors de question. Tu n'es pas assez en forme pour un tel voyage et je refuse d'attirer l'attention des chasseurs sur moi.

La jeune femme avait toujours affiché un sourire, même face aux remarques déplacées de Kenji. Mais là, elle l'avait troqué pour une mine sérieuse et sévère, montrant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Trois autres alphas ? Donc trois meutes en plus qui sont touchées par cette vague de disparition ?  
\- Non. Ce sont que deux meutes qui sont touchés. Tout comme celle de Kenji, une des meutes possède deux alphas qui se partagent le pouvoir. Et malheureusement, les deux sont portés disparus, laissant le contrôle d'un jeune Beta à un humain.

La nouvelle venait de jeter un froid encore plus glaciale sur la petite assemblée. Saeko s'éclipsa en voyant que personne ne lui posait la moindre question. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup plus d'informations que celles qu'elle venait de donner. Et surtout, elle semblait pressée de mettre les voiles. Terushima lui courrait après, essayant de la raisonner pour qu'elle mange avant de prendre le volant. En même temps, Yachi rassemblait de quoi faire un sandwich pour donner à la sorcière et à Ennoshita,qui avait disparu dans une autre pièce de la maison. Le sorcier devait se préparer à sa façon, pensa le décoloré en baladant son regard entre les deux loups qui étaient restés avec lui.

\- Cinq alphas se font avoir comme ça ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Kenji ponctua ses paroles d'un coup de pied dans la table basse. Aone lui lança un drôle de regard mais le nouvel alpha sembla se calmer un peu.

\- Ça m'énerve de devoir rester en stand by ! On peut rien faire ! Nos alphas sont dans la merde et on est là à attendre ! Oui ! Je sais ! Kogane n'est pas en état de bouger mais il est jeune. Il n'a pas besoin de venir avec nous !

Le jeune alpha se leva et sortit de la pièce. Aone le fixa un instant avant de secouer la tête. Ukai venait de comprendre. L'albinos ne s'inquiétait pas de Kogane à cet instant. Il parlait de Kenji. Leur alpha était blessé, fatigué et en plus, il prenait la douleur de l'autre loup blessé. Il n'y avait aucune chance que celui-ci puisse s'en sortir s'il se retrouvait face à des chasseurs, des loups ou d'autres créatures plus terribles les unes que les autres.

\- Ça va lui passer, t'en fais pas, Tenta Ukai pour aider Aone à se détendre. Mais si quelqu'un connaissait bien le loup belliqueux c'était l'albinos et non le décoloré. Pourtant, il sentit ses paroles être acceptées par le grand. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'un petit hochement de tête avant de s'éclipser mais Ukai restait reconnaissant d'avoir eu une réponse, aussi faible soit-elle.

* * *

J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il est tout aussi plaisant à lire. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit aussi facilement et ça fait un bien fou ! Donc je vais tenter de garder le rythme et continuer dans cette lancée pour apporter la suite des mes histoires !

À bientôt !


End file.
